The present invention relates to an Fe-base soft magnetic alloy having excellent magnetic properties, and more particularly to an Fe-base soft magnetic alloy having a low magnetostriction suitable for various transformers, choke coils, saturable reactors, magnetic heads, etc. and methods of producing them.
Conventionally used as magnetic materials for high-frequency transformers, magnetic heads, saturable reactors, choke coils, etc. are mainly ferrites having such advantages as low eddy current loss. However, since ferrites have a low saturation magnetic flux density and poor temperature characteristics, it is difficult to miniaturize magnetic cores made of ferrites for high-frequency transformers, choke coils etc.
Thus, in these applications, alloys having particularly small magnetostriction are desired because they have relatively good soft magnetic properties even when internal strain remains after impregnation, molding or working, which tend to deteriorate magnetic properties thereof. As soft magnetic alloys having small magnetostriction, 6.5-weight % silicone steel, Fe-Si-Al alloy, 80-weight % Ni Permalloy, etc. are known, which have saturation magnetostriction .lambda.s of nearly 0.
However, although the silicone steel has a high saturation magnetic flux density, it is poor in soft magnetic properties, particularly in permeability and core loss at high frequency. Although Fe-Si-Al alloy has better soft magnetic properties than the silicone steel, it is still insufficient as compared with Co-base amorphous alloys, and further since it is brittle, its thin ribbon is extremely difficult to wind or work. 80-weight % Ni Permalloy has a low saturation magnetic flux density of about 8 KG and a small magnetostriction, but it is easily subjected to plastic deformation which serves to deteriorate its characteristics.
Recently, as an alternative to such conventional magnetic materials, amorphous magnetic alloys having a high saturation magnetic flux density have been atracting much attention, and those having various compositions have been developed. Amorphous alloys are mainly classified into two categories: iron-base alloys and cobalt-base alloys. Fe-base amorphous alloys are advantageous in that they are less expensive than Co-base amorphous alloys, but they generally have larger core loss and lower permeability at high frequency than the Co-base amorphous alloys. On the other hand, despite the fact that the Co-base amorphous alloys have small core loss and high permeability at high frequency, their core loss and permeability vary largerly as the time passes, posing problems in practical use. Further, since they contain as a main component an expensive cobalt, they are inevitably disadvantageous in terms of cost.
Under such circumstances, various proposals have been made on Fe-base soft magnetic alloys.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-17019 discloses an iron-base, boron-containing magnetic amorphous alloy having the composition of 74-84 atomic % of Fe, 8-24 atomic % of B and at least one of 16 atomic % or less of Si and 3 atomic % or less of C, at least 85% of its structure being in the form of an amorphous metal matrix, crystalline alloy particle precipitates being discontinuously distributed in the overall amorphous metal matrix, the crystalline perticles having an average particle size of 0.05-1 .mu.m and an average particle-to-particle distance of 1-10 .mu.m, and the particles occupying 0.01-0.3 of the total volume. It is reported that the crystalline particles in this alloy are .alpha.-(Fe, Si) particles discontinuously distributed and acting as pinning sites of magnetic domain walls. However, despite the fact that this Fe-base amorphous magnetic alloy has a low core loss because of the presence of discontinuous crystalline particles, the core loss is still large for intended purposes, and its permeability does not reach the level of Co-base amorphous alloys, so that it is not satisfactory as magnetic core material for high-frequency transformers and chokes intended in the present invention.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.60-52557 discloses a low-core loss, amorphous magnetic alloy having the formula Fe.sub.a Cu.sub.b B.sub.c Si.sub.d, wherein 75.ltoreq.a.ltoreq.85, 0.ltoreq.b.ltoreq.l.5, 10.ltoreq.c.ltoreq.20; d.ltoreq.10 and c+d.ltoreq.30. However, although this Fe-base amorphous alloy has an extremely reduced core loss because of Cu, it is still unsatisfactory like the above Fe-base amorphous alloy containing crystalline particles. Further, it is not satisfactory in terms of the time variability of core loss, permeability, etc.
Further, an attempt has been made to reduce magnetostriction and also core loss by adding Mo or Nb (Inomata et al., J. Appl. Phys. 54(11), Nov. 1983, pp. 6553-6557).
However it is known that in the case of an Fe-base amorphous alloy, a saturation magnetostriction .lambda.s is almost in proportion to the square of a saturation magnetization Ms (Makino, et al., Japan Applied Magnetism Association, The 4th Convention material (1978), 43), which means that the magnetostriction cannot be made close to zero without reducing the saturation magnetization to almost zero. Alloys having such composition have extremely low Curie temperatures, unable to be used for practical purposes. Thus, Fe-base amorphous alloys presently used do not have sufficiently low magnetostriction, so that when impregnated with resins, they have deteriorated soft matnetic characteristics which are extremely inferior to those of Co-base amorphous alloys.